


The Instagram Incident

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, because of love, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Noah's bad at social media and there's an oopsy daisy after the SAG AwardsSpoiler alert—no one wets the bed.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 46
Kudos: 102





	The Instagram Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/gifts), [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/gifts).



> this is 10000% the result of a conversation with [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) and [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly) that was "how would Dan and Noah tell the world they were dating" and welp, now here we are.

As soon as the car door closes, Noah lifts his arm for Dan to fit into him. “C’mere. You look very good in that suit. It’s unfair that I have to keep my hands off of you at these things.” 

“Mm, thank you. I like this fit on you—it’s nice.” Dan tucks himself into Noah’s side, not worried about his hair or getting wrinkled or acting like  _ David _ is so lucky in all the different red carpet interviews. Dan knows he’s the lucky one.

“Well, didn’t want to look underdressed next to my boyfriend tonight.” Noah presses a kiss to the top of Dan’s head.

“Can’t have that.” Dan smiles. Noah really does look excellent.

“Are you disappointed?” Noah asks, the teasing gone from his voice.

“No, I mean. A little. But  _ Fleabag  _ deserved the SAG award. I can’t even believe people consider our show in the same stratosphere as that show.” 

“Daniel. You absolutely belong there. What you’ve done, what you’ve created, what you’ve let me be a part of—it’s amazing.  _ You’re _ amazing.” Dan presses his face into Noah’s lapel. Noah is so sincere, it’s like watching magnesium burn—it’s too much, all at once. Noah’s fingers trace along Dan’s jaw and gently tip his face up. “You  _ are _ .”

Dan surges up to kiss Noah, messy and perfect, their lips fit together easily after all this time.

The car pulls to a stop and they break apart—Dan’s breathless and Noah’s hair is a mess.

They tumble out of the car, thanking the driver. Noah looks at the stairs and then at Dan. “Sorry that you’ll have to sell your house so soon after moving in.”

“Ha very funny. Come on,” Dan grabs Noah’s hand and tugs him toward the gate. “The sooner we get up there, the sooner we can get into bed.” 

Dan fumbles to get his phone out with his left hand because he’s not willing to drop Noah’s hand. Keeping his hands off Noah tonight was a struggle and Dan doesn't want to waste a single second of time he could be touching Noah now. 

Noah laughs and reaches into his pocket. “I’ve got it.” Dan watches him punch the code into his phone to unlock the gate, grateful that past-him wanted to set it up on Noah’s phone the minute he arrived at Dan’s yesterday.

“I can’t believe I live here now. It—feels more real with you here.” Dan looks at Noah, whose smiling so softly Dan can’t help but give him a quick kiss. “Let’s go inside now, please.”

Noah drops Dan’s hand and nods his head at the zig-zag of stairs they have to work their way up. “Want to admire the view.”

Dan laughs but is flattered that after two years Noah still wants to check him out. “You just want me to go first so I can’t see how slow you need to take these stairs.”

When they get inside, they head straight to the bedroom. “Can’t wait to get out of all this and into a pair of shorts,” Noah says and then immediately starts taking his jacket off.

“Same, these shoes were a little tight.” Dan winces as he slides them off. He’s going to need to put a band-aid on his heel before bed. “Did I unpack the band-aids yet?”

“I’m sure I have some in my toiletry bag.” Noah tosses his pants onto the chair in the corner. Dan is still amazed at how quickly Noah can get undressed, and still a little annoyed at how good he looks in just boxer briefs and a half-buttoned dress shirt.

“You’re gonna leave stuff here, right?” Dan finally shimmies out his pants too and starts undoing his own buttons, mirroring Noah.

Noah grins. “Yeah, I’ll leave stuff here.” Noah grabs a t-shirt and pulls it over his head. 

“Okay. Good. I want—I’m just glad you’re here. I want you here.” Dan wishes he could ask Noah to move in, but there’s too much focus on this purchase and they haven’t exactly been upfront about the fact that they’re together. When the show is over, they really need to come up with a plan to “go public” with their relationship. In retrospect, they should have talked to Megan at the end of season four once it became clear that this wasn’t going to be a fling.

“I want to be where you are, Dan. Even if that means LA.” Noah laughs, he’s being a shit and he knows it. Dan agonized over his deal with ABC, about leaving Toronto, about the havoc it could wreak on their relationship. In the end, it was Noah who convinced him to sign—he told Dan they’d figure it out, that he loved Dan more than he hated Los Angeles, that he knew being with Dan meant moving here, that it was inevitable because Dan was too good at this.

“At least you can grill year-round here.” It’s one of the few things that Noah likes better about LA, and the outdoor kitchen here was a big selling point. “Can I—”

Noah tosses him a t-shirt, one of his, one of the ones Dan likes sleeping in. “I packed extras of those to leave for you.” Noah pauses and looks at him and Dan feels his face go soft, into what Annie calls his  _ barfy Noah heart-eyes face. _ “Oh—and I saw that you had burgers in the fridge for tomorrow—I’m excited to christen the grill.” 

“Me too.” Dan is very much looking forward to a whole day with Noah—just them. They are very much not leaving the house if Dan has anything to do with it. He even went  _ grocery shopping  _ on Saturday before Noah landed so they had actual food in the house.

“Go do your skincare now, so you don’t have to get out of bed again.”

“Ugh, I hate when you’re right.” Dan walks over and kisses Noah. “Why are you always right?”

Noah shrugs. “Part of my charm.” 

Dan laughs and kisses him one more time and then obeys. He grabs his phone and heads to the bathroom for skincare. Noah follows him into the bathroom. “Do you need a band-aid?” 

“Oh, please. If you don’t mind.” 

“Well, it’s gonna be a hardship for sure, but I’ll manage.” Noah laughs and fishes a band-aid and some ointment out of his toiletry bag. “Do you want me to put it on for you?” 

“No, it’s okay, it’s just my heel—I can do it. It’s very nice of you to offer.” It’s even nicer to know Noah  _ would _ carefully put a band-aid on Dan’s blister. The number of ways Noah is willing to take care of him, no questions asked, is heart-stopping.

“Okay.” Noah squeezes some toothpaste onto Dan’s toothbrush and hands it to him, before doing his own. Dan didn’t think he cared about having double sinks, but this is nice. 

Noah finishes up and swats Dan’s ass. “See you when you’re done. Hopefully I’m still awake.”

“Noah Reid, don’t you  _ dare _ fall asleep on me.” 

Noah laughs and gives Dan a quick kiss. “Guess you better hurry.”

Dan wants to say something snarky, but they both know Dan  _ is  _ going to hurry, that he wants to be in bed with Noah as quickly as he possibly can be.

He puts on his  _ sleepy divas  _ playlist in the background and works his way through his routine as quickly as serum drying time will allow him. By the third song, he’s gotten through the essential steps and figures that’s good enough. He can do an extra mask after Noah leaves in a couple of days to atone. 

He picks up his phone and he has five texts from Stacey—which is a lot, even for her. He turns off the music and starts walking back to Noah. 

“There you are. Not bad you didn’t even hit Beyonce.” Noah tosses his phone on the bed.

“Stacey texted me like a million times—what could she want—oh. Oh.” Dan clicks over to Instagram. “So you posted this very flattering photo of me—thanks for that—with this super cute caption  _ hottest loser I know, love you so so much  _ 😘—love you too—to your  _ public _ story.”

“No, it’s just close friends. I swear—I think—” Noah grabs his phone and his eyes widen. “Do you want me to take it down?” Noah’s voice is quiet, unreadably quiet.

“Do you want to take it down?” Dan doesn’t want to answer first.

“I asked you first.” Noah’s voice is still weirdly quiet, but he gives Dan a small smile.

“I—no. It doesn't matter, it’s out there. Deleting it would be worse. And it does have the benefit of being true. I’m a very hot loser.” Dan laughs. Of all the ways he saw this unfolding, it was not by being called a loser by the love of his life.

“Okay but—that’s not really an answer,” Noah says.

Dan climbs into bed and immediately settles into Noah’s side. “Yeah, it is. You can delete it if you want though.”

“Daniel. I don’t want to delete it. This wasn’t the way to do it, but we never should have waited this long. It seemed like a good idea at the time but—I’m ready. The show is over. I love you.”

Dan narrows his eyes at Noah and tries to make his face look serious. “Did you do this so you could touch me on the red carpet?”

Noah laughs. “If I knew I could use my lack of skills for the internet in general to get my hands on you sooner, don’t you think I would have done that before we started the UCPs?”

Dan throws his head back and laughs. “Okay, fair point. I’m... actually surprised you managed to post a story on your own.”

Noah pulls his face back in mock outrage. “I don’t like what you’re implying.” 

“Pretty sure I’m outright  _ saying  _ you’re bad at technology.” Dan smirks.

“But you love me anyway.”

“Mm. I do. Very much.”

“I’m gonna text Megan, she deserves a heads up that my inability to click the correct series of buttons is gonna make her next few days a bit hectic.”

Dan nods. “That’s—a good idea.” 

“Oh, she already messaged me.  _ Wish you had consulted me first loser  _ 😂 _ let’s talk to tomorrow, but this probably won’t come as a surprise to people. _ ”

“Well, that’s good then. So I guess we’re doing this.” Dan grins.

“I guess we are.” Noah looks happy.

“Let me just—let’s really do this, if we’re going to do it.” Dan grabs his phone and looks through the Getty images until he finds the one he was looking for, the one of him and Noah—the one they probably shouldn’t have taken, but Dan needed to be pressed against Noah to calm himself down, and posing gave them cover.

Dan types  _ Thanks for being by my side, always  _ for a caption and shows his phone to Noah. “Okay?”

“Very okay, Daniel.” Noah leans over and kisses him, soft and slow and full of promises. 


End file.
